1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electrical host system and, in particular, to an electrical host system with an expandable optical disk recording and playing device.
2. Related Art
Regarding to the conventional electrical host, such as a computer, the powerful calculating functions are usually provided. The optical disk drive, which cooperates with the conventional electrical host, is only used for providing the simple data access function with limited capacity. That is because of the electrical host providing most calculating functions. The above-mentioned structure is one of the most common electrical host systems. For example, a desktop computer host system 1 as shown in FIG. 1 includes an optical disk drive 11.
In addition, many families have the demands of optical disk playing and optical disk recording, so that they usually purchase the conventional optical disk recording and playing device for playing optical disks and recording data in optical disks. As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional optical disk recording and playing device 2 includes an input interface 21, a CODEC module 22, a microprocessor 23, a memory module 24, a storage interface module 25, and an output interface 26. The input interface 21 is for receiving an audio/video (A/V) source 30. The microprocessor 23 and memory module 24 cooperate with the CODEC module 22 to encode, decode or transcode the A/V source 30 for generating A/V data. The storage interface module 25 connects to a storage device 41 such as a hard disk drive or a DVD writer. When the storage device 41 is a DVD writer, the storage interface module 25 is a conventional ATA interface. The output interface 26 outputs the encoded, decoded or transcoded A/V data, and may further connect to an output device 42 such as a monitor and a speaker. Thus, the monitor can display the outputted image, and the speaker can output the voice.
As mentioned above, if the user would like to record the A/V data into an optical disk, the host must be equipped with an optical disk recorder. Moreover, if the optical disk recording the A/V data is to be properly played in the conventional optical disk recording and playing device, the format of the A/V data must be transformed in advance, which occupies many system sources such as the memory and microprocessor. Furthermore, with regard to the trend toward e-homes, it is an objective to integrate the host and optical disk recording and playing device. Thus, the demands of customers about convenience and economy can be satisfied, whereas the conventional art is a poor solution of this problem.